


Mommy?

by FoxxayisGay



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxayisGay/pseuds/FoxxayisGay
Summary: Nora finds her "mommy" masturbating.





	Mommy?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!Ik it's just shameless smut but oh well :')  
> Forgive me for any mistakes English is not my native language.

"F-fuck!" Billie moaned while her hand was rubbing her clit furiously.

Billie Dean had spread her legs wide open.She was in her underwear , lying on the bed , her hand burried underneath her black panties.

"Oh Nora , baby!" Billie Dean exclaimed.

It had been such a tiring day for her.Constance had been acting kinda annoying lately and her vibe was getting her really frustrated.The only thing that could make Billie Dean's day was to get off while thinking of her beautiful little girl.

The girl whose name she was moaning.

Billie quickened her motions.Suddenly two fingers pumping inside her.Her nails digging in the walls of her cunt ,not allowing her to go much deeper.

"Nora,your fingers ngh!" She moaned again.

All of a sudden she heard small steps.The wooden floor betrayed Nora's appearance.Her small figure was standing at the door in Billie's bedroom.

"Mommy?'' Nora asked while sucking on her thumb.

Billie Dean stopped and raised herself up.

"Sweetheart I'm- I don't have any words" Billie confessed.

"Mommy continue please, I didn't want to interrupt you touching your cunny."

Nora approached the bed.Their bed.

Billie was so hot.All flushed up and horny.

Nora loved being the submissive in their relationship,it made her feel much better.She loved the after care, Billie's maternal figure, the sex,the talks and of course the punishments.

"Baby I'm not gonna last long" Billie said as she rubbed her clit.

She was touching herself for about four minutes straight and she couldn't hold it any longer.

Nora was so pleased to watch her mommy touch herself like that.She loved watching her being sweet and all.But she also loved her dominant side.

'N-Nora! I'm coming!" Billie moaned as she felt her walls clenching around her fingers.

Nora was really aroused.Hearing Billie's moans and seeing her fingers going in and out of her got her really wet.

She couldn't hold it,she was about to shove a hand through her panties but she knew she was going to regret this reckless move.

When Billie came from her high ,she noticed something.Her little girl was slightly grinding on her bare thigh.When did she climb up the bed?

Nora took Billie's hand and licked the cum that was left.

"Suck mommy's fingers good" Billie chuckled.

"M-mommy" Nora moaned while sucking Billie's fingers and grinding on her, spreading her wetness at the same time.

Nora felt Billie's hand going away.Instead she cupped her face and traced her wet lips with one of her fingers.

"Baby, you must be aching" Billie teased.

Nora nodded.

"Is this what you want baby?" Billie Dean slowly rubbed Nora's aching core above her underwear.

"M-mommy please" Nora whined.

"Tell me what you want and maybe I'll give it to you sweetheart.I can't understand with all your whining.Although I love hearing it." Billie said as she pulled down the girl's underwear and started undressing her.

"Mommy will you please touch me?" Nora asked,her eyes were begging.

"Touch you where?There?" Billie Dean traced a finger around her flat belly.

"N-no!You know what I mean!" Nora stated.

Billie Dean could see that she was getting bratty.So she grabbed Nora's wrists,pushed her down and straddled her.

"Be more specific Nora!" Billie said in a very dominant way that got her lover more aroused than she was.

Nora stared into Billie's eyes.Her whole face was tense.Her hips were trying to find friction against her.

"Mommy can you touch my cunny please?" Nora said.

"Now that's my good girl" Billie whispered next to Nora's ear and licked her earlobe.

"Let's see how long are you going to last hm?" Billie asked and started rubbing Nora's clit.

"Yes mommy" Nora moaned.

Bad thing she didn't last very long.Not as long as Billie.


End file.
